lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Amatsuchi
Amatsuchi (known as Magical Sushi Girl) is a girl who just really... really... really loves sushi. She was created by with input from , , and . She is the star of Amatsuchi!!! !!! (US: Amatsuchi! The Tale Of The Fish Lover!) and other related spin-offs. History ''Season One: ''Season Two: ''Season Three: ''Season Four: ''Season Five: ''Season Six: ''Season Seven: ''Season Eight: ''Movie: '' Appearance Amatsuchi seems like any anime girl with those unblinking anime eyes, aswell as grey and pink hair, grey like rice on sushi and pink like salmon. Her hair goes down to her shoulders, aswell as some of her hair partially covering one of her eyes. She wears a school girl outfit, but on most days she goes commando so sushi shovelling can be an easy breeze. She painted a bunch of tunas all over her formerly-white school shirt, covering it all in blue tunas and sushi. She often wears a fish or sushi tie, and usually stores the other tie up her pussy if she has space. When she does her Magical Girl Sushi Go! transformation, she only wears two tunas that cover her breast, and a pufferfish in between her legs, in this transformation she is able to rocket-eject sushi out of her pussy, so she has to wear the pufferfish so it doesnt get out of control. She has tattoos of sushi all over her body except for her head and arms. Almost all of her tattoos are sushi, but she has one on the back that is a pizza, as she lost a bet with her rival and had to get a pizza tattoo. She has size A breasts, but when she transforms they become Size E. Personality Amatsuchi is a peppy girl who gets overexcited about everything. She is notably unfocused when it comes to anything but sushi, bringing it up whenever she can and when she sees sushi, nothing can stop her from shoving it up her pussy. She can't get off to anything unless it's sushi or "sushi-like". She is usually in a romantic relationship with a fish that only usually turns sexual after the marriage, in which she then turns the fish into sushi and shoves it up her pussy. Abilities Relationships Ryōrijin Ryõrijin is Amatsuchi's long lost brother and love interest in Season One. As her love for sushi grew so was the wish to meet someone that could actually make sushi for her all time. She found her brother, didn't cared that it was her brother and attempted to get the two together until she met the magical dick fish, Duke Fishron and then decides to set her love to be Duke, not Ryõ, then he is forgotten for the rest of the series. The two talked during season one and made perfectly clear that Ryõ didn't cared at all to Amatsuchi every time that Amatsuchi talked with him, he just ignored everything she said. Amatsuchi doesn't even remembers him on the next seasons. Duke Fishron Duke Fishron is the legendary magical dick fish and Amatsuchi's love interest in later Season One and husband in Season Two. The two barely interacted with each other, unless it was for sex. Duke wanted to get out of the ocean and the only way to do so was to marry with someone from the surface and he was forced to be married with Amatsuchi by Amatsuchi. The two never talked to each other and later Amatsuchi killed him after being one hour without eating sushi. He returned from her stomach in Season Five and joined forces with his father, Jaakuna Sakuna, to take over the surface and kill Amatsuchi, although his plans end when Amatsuchi defeats him in her magical girl form. Pizayarō Amatsuchi sees her as kind of a pest and hardly at her level, which is unfortunate for Pizayarō. Jaakuna Sakana Josei Josei Hachifakkā Mahõ Kowada Jon Shina Sõgi-Ya Kutourfu Kōri no joō Amatsuchi has a large hatred for Kōri no joō as she used her sub-zero vagina to freeze all of earth. Kōri no joō is supposedly killed by Amatsuchi but it is shown that she had 2 mini versions of her, which would grow to full age in 7 years. Ichustama Gallery AmatsuchiNormal.png|Normal form (art by ) AmatsuchiTransformation.png|Transformation (art by ) Trivia *In the original English Dub, Amatsuchi is a doughnut fucker. **In the better English dub that came out in 2018, Amatsuchi and her world are exactly as the Japanese original intended them to be. *If she drinks orange juice, she will temporarily grow a big purple dragon dick, it is able to cum, but the cum can't impregnate people. Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Original Characters Category:Collaborations Category:Amatsuchi!!! Seikatsu no tame ni sushi fakkā!!!